<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прикосновение Луны by Bascojin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516245">Прикосновение Луны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bascojin/pseuds/Bascojin'>Bascojin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Made in Abyss (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunny Girl, Established Relationship, F/M, Furry, Light Petting, Oral Sex, Tails, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bascojin/pseuds/Bascojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В тени можно спрятать многое. Главное — не нарушать предписанных тени границ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bondrewd/Nanachi (Made in Abyss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прикосновение Луны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Появление Лорда Рассвета всегда было событием, возможно, не столь значимым как Ритуал Призыва, но куда менее разрушительным. Нарехаты торопились выставить на прилавки все нужное и не очень, начищали до блеска лучший товар и приводили в порядок залежалый. Творящийся в торговых рядах переполох мигом распространялся на всю деревню, с окраин Ирубуру подтягивались даже те, кто превыше всего ценил покой и одиночество, чтобы хоть одним глазком увидеть легендарного Белого Свистка.</p><p>Наначи тоже готовилась к его визитам, но по-своему.</p><p>Сегодня она выбрала для встречи тонкое белое платье, приобретенное за несколько полновесных монет в старых кварталах, где еще можно было найти настоящие вещи. Оно не облегало фигуру, а стелилось по телу как паутинка, на свету ткань казалась прозрачной, подчеркивая изящный девичий силуэт. Вдоль спины тянулось сложное с виду плетение лент, но Наначи знала, что стоит лишь потянуть за край шнуровки и платье в мгновение спадет на пол невесомым облаком шелка и кружева.<br/>Купленные в переулке пряностей листья не имели собственного запаха, но усиливали чужой — ими Наначи смазала корень хвоста, основание ушей, пару капель выжатого сока добавила на пух на лобке и груди, остатки стеблей втерла в подушечки на лапках. Особые масла делали шерстку восхитительно мягкой и шелковистой, торговец предупредил, что эликсиром лучше не злоупотреблять, иначе мех со временем поредеет, но повод воспользоваться чудесным средством и без того выдавался не так часто, как хотелось бы.</p><p>Наначи почувствовала, что Бондрюд рядом еще до того, как полутьму ресторана развеяли фиолетовые отсветы маски и хвоста. Она всегда угадывала его приближение — стоило ему переступить порог деревни, как между ними словно возникала невидимая связь. Отголоски эмоций, желаний, тени чужих мыслей доносились до Наначи подобно далекому эху.<br/>Едва сдержав порыв кинуться навстречу и обнять, она лишь ниже склонилась над ворохом записей о быте Ирубуру. Особенности письменности, байки местных жителей, подробности особенно крупных сделок, рецепты еды и обычаи нарехатов — её журналы были полны самых разнообразных деталей о том, как протекала жизнь в этом обособленном уголке Бездны, где сам Бондрюд не мог проводить больше нескольких дней. Зная его любовь ко всему новому и неизведанному, Наначи как умела старалась помочь, исследуя каждый закоулок Ирубуру. Только два места белели пустыми пятнами на составленных ей картах — логово Белафу, где её одолевала странная тоска при виде того, как древний старейшина высасывает соки из бесформенного розового существа, и глаза деревни, наводящие необъяснимый ужас на всех без исключения нарехатов.</p><p>Наначи не позволила себе отвлечься от списка всех конечностей господина Энбелита, даже когда шаги Бондрюда раздались совсем близко, а затем на страницы пролился лиловый свет Утренней Звезды. Только легонько шевельнула ушком, словно отмахиваясь от лишнего внимания.</p><p>— Твоя любознательность не перестает меня восхищать, Наначи, — раздался из темноты мягкий, низкий голос.</p><p>Бондрюд всегда говорил так, что пробирало до мурашек. Приглушенный фильтрами шлема акцент ласкал слух, едва заметное механическое искажение только оттеняло глубокий баритон.</p><p>— Какая же ты милашка, — тихо, нежно, едва на грани слышимости.</p><p>Прикосновения к пушистым плечам были такими же — едва ощутимыми по началу, невесомыми, словно Бондрюд опасался, что Наначи растает под его ладонями.<br/>Она прикрыла глаза от удовольствия. Сейчас её трогали не грубые перчатки искателя с защитными пластинами металла вдоль пальцев и ладоней, шерстку аккуратно перебирали ладони в тонко-выделанной коже. Приятнее могли быть только касания обнаженных рук.<br/>Хотя Бондрюд заранее позаботился о том, чтобы их встреча проходила вдали от любопытных глаз, выкупив все места в ресторане, Наначи все еще не позволяла себе большего, чем едва заметно повиливать хвостиком в такт поглаживаниям. Впрочем, не столько из стеснения, сколько в рамках привычных игр. Пусть счет их совместного времени шел на часы, но все происходило размеренно, до невозможности естественно. Как будто так — правильно, подавшись назад позволить рукам чуть глубже зарыться в подшерсток, мимолетно провести меховой лапкой по бёдрам, бережно сжать ладонь, переплетая пальцы.</p><p>Когда Бондрюд аккуратно накрывает рукой её глаза — это тоже часть ритуала. Наначи чуть наклонила голову, прислушиваясь к шороху, повела носом, улавливая незнакомые сладкие ароматы. У неё чуть вздрогнули веки от нетерпения, дрожащие белоснежные реснички нежно щекотали ладонь, которая не отстранялась, а плавно перешла на затылок, пока Бондрюд заканчивал с приготовлениями. Он продолжал гладить её, а Наначи любовалась спелыми плодами с поверхности и верхних уровней Бездны, обласканных солнцем, морским бризом и летними дождями.</p><p>У фруктов, растущих за границами Ирубуру, особый аромат, удивительно полный, настоящий. Наначи не терпелось вонзить острые зубки в волокнистую плоть, почувствовать вкусы и запахи незнакомого, недоступного ей мира, но также хотелось и узнать больше — об островах, где три раза в год собирали с устремляющихся с высь деревьев сочные початки, где и как Бондрюд добыл невиданные ранее разноцветные, колючие рамбутаны, и что за неизвестное соцветие с фосфорицирующими в полутьме венчиками он выбрал для украшение стола.</p><p>— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Кристаллический Грот на четвертом Слое? — с этими словами Бондрюд взял в руку тяжелый, полупрозрачный плод, напоминающий шар голубого янтаря. — Недавно мы обнаружили новый тоннель, ведущий….<br/>— Разве старейшины собираются проводить Ритуал Призыва в ближайшее время? — обеспокоенно прервала его рассказ Наначи, которая только сейчас заметила одну выбивающуюся из обстановки деталь.</p><p>Спарагмос.<br/>На их встречи Бондрюд всегда приходил без оружия, если не считать встроенной в маску Утренней Звезды и вживленного в тела хвоста. Но вместо плаща и формы искателя он надевал пиджак и рубашку. В Ирубуру в броне не было нужды, причинять боль человеку ни один обитатель деревни не осмелится, слишком дорого обошлась бы нарехату такая ошибка. Тяжелую, окованную металлом обувь он менял на высокие, легкие сапоги, подчеркивающие длинные, стройные ноги. А боевые наручи брал только в случае, если планировал принять участие в ритуальной охоте.</p><p>— Какая ты внимательная, — обрадовался Бондрюд. — Не волнуйся, я просто хотел показать тебе новую модификацию. Но всему свое время.</p><p>Наначи расслабилась и откинулась на мягком кресле, теперь уже спокойно слушая про открытие новой системы пещер на границе уровней. Никаких монстров, боли и крови, этот вечер будет принадлежать лишь им двоим.</p><p>Истории Бондрюда о том, как быстро меняется мир наверху, где время не течет словно кисель, переходили в её бойкие рассказы про то, как она выведала несколько секретных рецептов Муги, как ухитрилась узнать состав яда в железах господина Фуаффо, как научилась еще несколько фразам из языка Орта. Наначи хвасталась, что старейшина Вазукян позволил зарисовать украшения на своих рогах и обещала, что в следующий раз она обязательно найдет в себе силы наведаться к мудрому Белафу. Бондрюд радовался за неё и подбадривал, но в воздухе витало беспокойство, будто он знал, как нелегко ей давалось просто находиться в логове одного из первых нарехатов, когда тот закусывал своим любимым бессмертным кристаллом проклятия.</p><p>Они могли бы проговорить вечность, жаль, что об этом им оставалось только мечтать. Упаковав записи Наначи в особую, неразрываемую бумагу, которой ни страшны были ни вода, ни огонь, Бондрюд напоследок решил показать ей свое новое изобретение.</p><p>— Это Касание Луны, — произнес он, указав на основание Спарагмоса.<br/>— Умеешь ты давать артефактам красивые названия, — заметила Наначи, разглядывая наручи. Их форма изменилась с прошлой охоты, на передней части появился небольшой отдел, напоминавший конструкцию с проклятыми иглами.<br/>— На аукционе его именовали Далекая Ласка. Даже не знаю почему, — пожал плечами Бондрюд.</p><p>Утренняя Звезда, Купол Рассвета, Направляющий Луч и теперь еще Касание Луны. Иногда Наначи казалось, что если бы не Бездна, Бондрюд был бы одержим небом.<br/>Пока он в красках описывал, как проходили торги, её ладонь коснулась обновленной модели Спарагмоса, провела от края наручей до сгиба локтя. Наначи раздумывала над тем стоит ли переложить его руку на свою коленку, где по совершенно чистой случайности задралась юбка, открывая вид на широкие, пушистые бедра.</p><p>— Наначи, ты меня слушаешь? — спросил Бондрюд. Казалось бы серьезно, но сквозь механический тон отчётливо проступала едва скрываемая усмешка.<br/>— Так сколько человек этот артефакт способен поднять? — спохватилась она, быстренько убрав лапку повыше.<br/>— Около семи. Высокая грузоподъемность, точность наведения, прекрасная мобильность, мне не терпится показать его в деле.</p><p>Задорно подняв хвост, он достал из кармана пиджака батончик сухпайка и подкинул в воздух.</p><p>— Схватить! — скомандовал Бондрюд, развернув запястье, откуда взметнулась в воздух черная паутина.</p><p>Маслянистые на вид нити напоминали Баланс и Наначи инстинктивно отшатнулась, чувствуя холодок в груди. Но в отличие от неумолимых сил Ирубуру, что в мгновение достигали бедолаг, которым не посчастливилось нарушить правила деревни, и разрывали их на куски, плети Касания Луны только вяло выплеснулись на стол чернильной жижей, промазав мимо цели.<br/>Батончик упал и раскололся пополам.</p><p>— Кажется, что-то пошло не так. А тебе не следует бояться, — успокоил её Бондрюд, почесывая между широко расставленных ушек. — Касание Луны не способно причинить вред. На самом деле, это даже не совсем реликвия, а существо Бездны. Совершенно безвредное, их вид произошел от бывших симбионтов, которые мирно сосуществовали со своими носителями.<br/>— Ты уверен? — опасливо уточнила Наначи, которой все еще не давало покоя сходство между новой игрушкой Бондрюда и силами Баланса.<br/>— Я провел достаточно времени, чтобы как следует изучить их. Более того, аукционный образец был истощен и малопригоден для использования, дикие особи из Кристального Грота также не подходили для обучения, мне пришлось намеренно выводить новую разновидность, которая будет слушаться и узнавать мой голос. Эти существа весьма быстро размножаются, так что много времени это не заняло. Не переживай, можешь их спокойно трогать, — Бондрюд что-то нажал у края наруча и с тихим щелчком из края Спарагмоса выехал небольшой контейнер, заполненный черной жижей.</p><p>Наначи опасливо протянула лапку к пульсирующей массе, но к её удивлению Касание Луны оказалось не склизкими и липким, но какими-то удивительно мягким, на ощупь оно напоминало покрытую короткой бархатистой шерстью шкурку господина Моффу. Оно приятно сминалась в руках, давая ощущение расслабленности и разгоняя остатки беспокойства.</p><p>— Сжать.</p><p>Касание Луны обхватило пушистую руку, не больно, но весьма крепко. Наначи старалась не выдать волнение, но… привычки нарехата брали свое. Увидев её замешательство, Бондрюд положил руки на напряженные плечи, ненароком задев тонкую бретельку.</p><p>— Все еще боишься?<br/>— Если эта штука такая тренированная, то почему промахнулась мимо сухпайка? Да и сейчас оно какое-то вялое, — фыркнула Наначи, смотря на оплетенную черным ладонь с любопытством и брезгливостью ребенка, поймавшего первую в жизни ящерицу, которая только что отбросила хвост.<br/>— Предположу, что причиной является стресс, вызванный спуском. Или отсутствие в Ирубуру силового поля, как ты знаешь, в Бездне многие существа ориентируются в пространстве благодаря его волнам.</p><p>Наначи кивнула и тут же подхватила зубами протянутую дольку солнечного фрукта, который произрастал только в перевернутых рощах Второго Слоя. Закусила её кусочком особенного нарехатского десерта, изготовленного по секретному рецепту Муги, которым та наотрез отказывалась делиться. Возможно, оно и к лучшему, меньше знаешь из чего в деревне готовят, лучше аппетит.</p><p>— До этого я предполагал, что Касание Луны не нуждается в сенсорах проклятия. Оно обитает в сейсмически активных зонах Бездны между Третьим и Четвертым уровнями, у него нет органов слуха, но есть органоиды для улавливания колебаний. Спустя несколько поколений селекции они научились идеально распознавать команды…</p><p>Наначи полулежала на Бондрюде, который продолжал описывать преимущества Касания Луны перед обычными инструментами искателей. Правда, теперь он объяснял насколько удобнее пользоваться его изобретением по сравнению с киркой и веревкой не монотонным голосом учёного, а тембром, от которого у Наначи торчком стояла шерстка на спине и ушках. Она выслушивала его восторг, тем с каким упорством в Орте веками продолжали использовать бывшее шахтерское оборудование, а сама принимала кусочки фруктов с его рук, украдкой слизывая сок с перчаток.<br/>Если бы не Касание Луны, то сейчас Бондрюд бы уже увел её из ресторана. Похоже, что и ему самому уже не терпелось перейти в следующей части их встреч, судя по почти случайным прикосновениям к талии, обнаженной шее и ключицам.</p><p>Наначи совсем не удивилась, когда его ласки стали более откровенными, он сжимал её грудь и оглаживал бедра, раздвинутые в ожидании. Между них уже было мокро — низкий голос, то и дело переходящий в полушепот, когда Бондрюд отвлекался от историй про артефакт на то, чтобы лишний раз восхититься какая она милая и пушистая, скользящие под её платьем ладони, и завораживающая, интимная полутьма пустого ресторана делали свое дело.<br/>Млея от того, как кончики пальцев очерчивают контуры набухающих ореол, как гладят пух в ложбинке между груди, Наначи задалась вопросом, а стоит ли идти в номер за продолжением. Здесь также не было нарехатов, мебель казалась вполне крепкой, а дверь достаточно толстой, чтобы случайные прохожие оставались не в курсе происходящего.</p><p>Прикидывая, хватит ли высоты стола для воплощения в жизнь одной занимательной идеи, Наначи потянулась к очередной ароматной дольке десерта.<br/>И поняла, что все это время одна рука Бондрюда лежала у неё на плече, а второй он подавал ей фрукты, не замечая исходящих от Спарагмоса тонких нитей Касания Луны, которые протянулись от наруча к её ногам.<br/>Наначи попробовала снять извивающиеся плети, но они настолько плотно прилегали к коже, что не удавалось даже запустить под них пальцы.</p><p>— Эта гадость у меня под платьем, — стремительно краснея, пробормотала она, все еще пытаясь убрать злосчастные щупальца.<br/>— Отпустить, — невозмутимо скомандовал Бондрюд,</p><p>Касание Луны никак не отреагировало.</p><p>— Ты же говорил, что эта штуковина узнаёт твой голос! — возмутилась Наначи.<br/>— Вероятно, в условиях без силового поля Касание Луны испытывает сильный стресс. Или его органы чувств работают взаимосвязано. Тогда встает вопрос, почему они еще способны распознавать на тепло и влагу, ища условия близкие к их привычным местам обитания.</p><p>Наначи не могла понять серьезно говорит Бондрюд или издевается.</p><p>— Убери их немедленно! — взмолилась она, вцепившись руками в шатающийся стол.</p><p>Еще один приказ оставить её в покое — и вновь безрезультатно. Щупальца опять не повиновались, только замерли у самого входа, натянутые и напряженные. Самые кончики тыкались во взмокшие складки и шерстку, словно издевательски подтверждая догадку Бондрюда.</p><p>— Они все еще плохо слушаются. Похоже, их сбивают с толку твои феромоны или температура тела. Наначи, давай я провожу тебя до номера? У меня есть несколько идей, как тебя освободить.</p><p>Она слабо кивнула в ответ, все еще безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от захватчика.<br/>Кто бы мог подумать, что все закончится именно так. Обычно эксперимент, вышедший из-под контроля, означал безумного монстра, крушащего все на своем пути, или смертельный вирус, вырвавшийся из лаборатории, но никак не связку щупалец, настойчиво трущуюся о промежность. Наначи в отчаянии попробовала сменить позу или закрыться хвостом, правда, все её попытки приводили только к большей активности Касания Луны, которое буквально захватило её в сеть. Плети задвигались почти грубо, обвили руки и завели их за спину, обернулись вокруг шеи и продолжали сильнее давить на распаленное тело. Её спина прогнулась, грудь вывалилась из выреза платья, и хотя разбухшие соски были прикрыты чернотой, она только сильнее подчеркивала, как они торчат.<br/>Наначи всхлипнула. Обездвиженная, полураздетая, лишенная даже возможности поправить одежду, так и сидела с раздвинутыми ногами и свалившимся до пояса платьем.</p><p>Внезапно, смущение и неловкость вытеснил страх. Лапкам стало холодно, словно их обхватывали не щупальца, а металлические кандалы. Глаза застелила пелена — густая и красная, во рту ощущался мерзкий металлический привкус.</p><p>— Наначи, все в порядке? — голос Бондрюда раздавался словно издалека. Как всегда мягкий и очень ласковый, полный сочувствия и понимания.</p><p>Почему-то от него стыла в жилах кровь.<br/>Наначи сделал глубокий вдох, насколько позволяли стягивающие грудь щупальца, с шумом выдохнула.</p><p>— Сам-то как думаешь, — буркнула она в ответ. А потом добавила, опустив голову и свесив ушки, — Мне так стыдно.</p><p>За прошлое, которое никак не могло её отпустить. За то, что несмотря на всю доброту и заботу, она иногда вздрагивала от его прикосновений.</p><p>— Это мне должно быть стыдно, Наначи. Прости, мне так не терпелось поделиться с тобой открытием, что я пренебрег дополнительными тестами.</p><p>Но что бы не говорил Бондрюд, в первую очередь Наначи ощущала любопытство ученого и азарт. В некоторых вопросах он был совершенно неисправим.</p><p>— Почему… на эту гадость не реагирует Баланс?<br/>— Ирубуру вмешивается только тогда, когда действие совершается вопреки чужим желаниям.<br/>— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что… ах…</p><p>Наначи не успела договорить, как щупальца вновь зашевелились. Попробовала сдвинуть ноги вместе, но эластичные кольца лишь крепче обхватили бедра и развели их шире, затем устремились к приоткрытой, влажной щелке. В последний момент Бондрюд успел использовать Спарагмос — в этот раз он не произнес ни слова, но нажал на выемку у края наруча и щупальца со свистом потянуло обратно в контейнер. К сожалению, та их часть, что обвивала Наначи, обратно совсем не торопилась, они лишь крепче впились в тело и резко потянули вверх. От неминуемого падения спас только успевший подхватить её хвост.</p><p>— Осторожнее! — прошипела Наначи, ударив кулачком по чешуе.<br/>— Идти можешь? Или тебя донести? — уточнил Бондрюд.</p><p>Наначи отрицательно покачала головой, все еще надеясь услышать еще один вопрос.<br/>Если бы ему взбрело завалить её на стол, то она бы не отказалась. И как бы отстраненно Бондрюд не держался, но все-таки хотел её. Это выдавали и очертания напряженных мускул под рубашкой, и сбившееся дыхание, то, как он задержал ладони на её груди пока поправлял помятое платье.</p><p>Полупрозрачная ткань не могла скрыть черные спирали на светлой шерстке, и то, как они подчеркивали изгибы её тела, приподнимая грудь и вынуждая покачивать бедрами из-за невозможности свести ноги.<br/>Бондрюд накинул на плечи Наначи свой пиджак, перед тем, как они покинули ресторан.</p><p>Щупальца заскользили под платьем в такт её шагам, обвивая ляжки, талию, все ложбинки и впадинки мягкого, пушистого тела. Совсем как послушный питомец на поводке она шла вслед за Бондрюдом, наслаждаясь тем, какая она маленькая рядом с ним, черные нити, собравшиеся тонкой лентой вокруг шеи, лишь добавляли сходства с домашним животным в ошейнике.</p><p>На улицах Ирубуру кипела жизнь. Нарехаты сновали по переулку в поисках где перекусить, пока их любимый ресторан был занят, кто-то спешил закупить новый товар на вырученное у Бондрюда, хватало в толпе и зевак, которые просто наслаждались бурной деревенской жизнью. Наначи успокаивала себя тем, что в такой суматохе, вряд ли кому-то будет дело до её… проблемы. В конце концов, в деревне ко всему происходящему относились если не с пониманием, то равнодушием. Да и Бондрюд привлекал внимания куда больше, чем она, нарехаты никак не могли перестать пялиться на столько редкого в этих краях человека. Главное, не нарваться на кого-нибудь из близких знакомых вроде Маджикаджи или самой Муги.</p><p>Видимо, совсем растерявшись в творящейся суматохе, Касание Луны облепило Наначи целиком, по нему проходила вибрация, отдаваясь по всему её телу. Несколько отростков проникли в неё, не входили глубже, только терлись у самого входа, отчего по телу пробегала мелкая частая дрожь. Особо проворное щупальце задело клитор, и, видимо прочувствовав ответную реакцию, повторило это движение еще раз и еще. Наначи тихо ахнула на мгновение остановившись посреди дороги, чтобы перевести дыхание. Несколько прохожих оглянулись, но ничего не сказали. Собственная беспомощность, обильно текущая по едва прикрытым пиджаком бедрам смазка, чувство того, что в любой момент её могут поймать, возбуждали до цветных кругов перед глазами и тянущий боли внизу живота. Пользуясь тем, что в толпе никто не увидит, Наначи прижалась к Бондрюду своей потяжелевшей грудью. Он ничего не сказал, но на следующем повороте, когда их вновь окружила группа торопящихся по своим делам нарехатов, поиграл с её хвостом.</p><p>Бездна, она хотела, чтобы Бондрюд уже отбросил приличия поверхности и просто трахнул её. Плевать на нарехатов, на манеры и правила, если эта деревня не была создана для того, чтобы в ней можно было воплощать свои желания, то зачем она нужна? Едва переставляя ноги, Наначи кое-как плелась за Бондрюдом, опираясь на его плечо и хвост. Как в тумане она шла по ставшим такими тесными и душными улочкам, считая каждый шаг до отеля нарехатов. Свет от глазастых красных фонариков казался нестерпимо ярким, а от гомона толпы шла кругом голова. Мелькали цвета и формы, дикие и нечеловеческие, в одной из них она узнала любящего изображать из себя вывески господина Аруэно, затем показался силуэт хозяина отеля.</p><p>Кажущийся бесконечным холл, лестница, пролет… Один, второй, коридор, в котором обитал ценящий, когда на него наступают старый Кнаццо, работающий ковром. Его Наначи чуть ли не перепрыгнула, надеясь, что он не заметит щупальца.</p><p>На предпоследней ступеньке она упала на колени, выгнула спину, задрала хвост, как самка в течке. До номера оставались считанные шаги, но сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы подняться. Возбуждение достигла предела, но не могло найти выхода, движения черных нитей только распаляли, но никак не могли удовлетворить.</p><p>— Не могу больше… — Наначи едва не плакала.</p><p>Бондрюд взял её на руки, прижал к себе крепко. Почувствовав прохладу маски и столь желанную близость чужого тела, она наконец-то немного успокоилась. Уткнулась носом куда-то в шею. Вдохнула — запах был незнакомым, то ли новый парфюм, то впитавшиеся по пути к Ирубуру ароматы самой Бездны. Сдвинула ткань шарфа и мазнула губами по открывшейся коже. Оставленная с прошлого раза метка зажила, и Наначи лишь обвела языком небольшой шрам — пару царапин, сохравнишихся от её клычков с прошлого раза. Затем слегка куснула рядом, не так сильно, чтобы сделать новую марку, но достаточно, чтобы Бондрюд предупредительно потрепал её по ушам. Наначи щелкнула зубами, скорее игриво, чем угрожающе и затем потерлась лбом об основание шлема.</p><p>Аккуратно опустив её на кровать, Бондрюд неторопливо расстегнул платье, то и дело отвлекаясь на то, чтобы потискать Наначи, настроение которой заметно улучшилось, хоть все и шло не по плану.<br/>Совсем недавно в её фантазиях, он не возился с лентами, а просто задирал юбку и трахал как есть, почти что насухую, одной рукой держа её хвост, а второй наматывая волосы на запястье. В них тоже должны были быть украшения, их Наначи хотела примерить в ресторане, но все обернулось против неё. Щупальца даже смяли её так старательно начесанную перед свиданием шерстку, открывая вид на шрамы… на только что затянувшиеся раны и порезы.<br/>Наначи даже не пыталась прикрыть грудь или промежность, но сложила лапки вдоль длинного шва на животе и попробовала развернуться так, чтобы не было видно прорехи в шерсти на бедрах.</p><p>— Там ничего нет, — успокоил её Бондрюд.</p><p>Наначи моргнула, словно только что выпала из затянувшегося сна. Посмотрела на свою руку — равномерно пушистую, без единой царапины.</p><p>— Может наконец-то уберешь с меня свое изобретение? — спросила она, уже не столько ради того, чтобы избавиться от щупалец, к которым она успела привыкнуть, но чтобы перевести тему.</p><p>Бондрюд потянул Касание Луны на себя, но черные нити только загудели как струны. Попробовал поддеть пальцами и хвостом — все бесполезно, щупальца вытекали и вновь собирались на её теле. Скальпель их не взял, нож из бивня алмазного тэну — тоже.</p><p>— Я не смогу их снять. Но без обновления питательной капсулы они будут активны еще пару часов, затем впадут в сон. Мне очень жаль, Наначи… Возможно, я могу попытаться разобрать Спарагмос и выманить их на еду или…</p><p>Бондрюд указательный пальцем провел по фиолетовой полосе света на маске, которая, от которой тут же посыпался в стороны сноп ярких искр.</p><p>— Даже не думай использовать это тут! — воскликнула Наначи.<br/>— Гэнгвей уничтожает только цели в фокусе и не причинит…</p><p>Не дав ему договорить, Наначи накрыла маску ладонью.<br/>Этого ей еще не хватало.</p><p>Вечер был испорчен… или нет?<br/>Наначи поторопилась обнять Бондрюда, прежде чем его голову взбредет еще какой-нибудь безумный способ решить проблему, которая проблемой, общем-то, не являлась. Она уже смирилась с тем, что сегодня прелюдия ощутимо затянется, да и просто лежать в обнимку тоже неплохо.<br/>Возможно, так даже лучше. Между ними давно не было таких моментов затишья, обычно она поскорее тянула его в постель, а Бондрюд потом оправдывался, что не мог отказать такой милашке. Как же мало времени им давала Бездна…</p><p>Сейчас же Наначи просто расслабилась, позволяя Касанию Луны делать то, что оно хочет. Рядом с щупальцами заскользили руки — все еще в перчатках, продолжая и дополняя движение черных нитей. Блестящая паутина дразнила, задевала, неловко стягивала податливое тело, Бондрюд же гладил и ласкал именно так, как Наначи нравилось. Он касался её самыми кончиками пальцев, мягко и нежно, перебирал шерстку и щекотал мягкий светлый пух. Черные отростки ярко контрастировали с её белым мехом, напоминая сложный, абстрактный узор, дрожащий и живой. От вида того, как щупальца извивались и влажно блестели захватывало дух, в какой-то момент даже сам Бондрюд отдалился и замер, любуясь ей, тем как она выгибалась на простынях и ласкала себя.</p><p>Наначи притянула его за шарф, ближе и ниже, задела пальцами край шлема. Поняв её намек, Бондрюд приподнял маску, — лица Наначи не успела разглядеть, но в следующие мгновение ощутила его губы на своей шее. Теплые и мягкие, но не такие как щупальца, что бестолково тыкались в её шерстку. Бондрюд целовал её неторопливо, но сильно, потом под мехом скорее всего останутся темные следы, цепочкой идущие от ямочки между ключиц до тонкой, бьющейся жилки на шее, но Наначи это не волновало.</p><p>Если бы не одежда, не Касание Луны, он бы уже был в ней. Она слегка раздвинула ноги, позволяя ему накрыть себя полностью, не полноценное проникновение, но хоть что-то. Ладони Бондрюда скользнули по охваченным чернотой бедрам, спустились ниже, слегка надавив на промежность, но масса щупалец не давала ему продолжить движение. Сквозь их толщу Наначи не ощущала ничего, но вот эмоции улавливала как никогда сильно — нетерпение, смятение, растерянность, Бондрюда все происходящее явно сбивало с толку, он слишком привык держать все под контролем.</p><p>— Просто закончи это… — тихо прошептала Наначи, сбиваясь на выдохе.<br/>— Я могу кое-что попробовать, но не уверен в результате, — ответил ей Бондрюд, мягко и успокаивающе, но сквозь его ровный, слегка искаженный фильтрами маски голос, доносилось столь непривычное беспокойство.<br/>— Разве пробовать что-то новое это не в твоем характере? — подразнила его Наначи, призывно выгнувшись навстречу.<br/>— И смотри к чему это привело.<br/>— Мне сейчас очень хорошо… Но я хочу больше, — Наначи заискивающе завиляла хвостом.<br/>— Отставить, — с несвойственной для него резкостью бросил куда-то в сторону Бондрюд.</p><p>Он не успел договорить, как вся масса щупалец устремилась внутрь и вошла сразу всей толщей. Если бы к тому моменту с Наначи не текло, то не обошлось бы без травм. В глазах потемнело от обилия ощущений — столько желанных, столь непривычных, граничащих с болью и от того еще более волнительных. Ноги разъехались в стороны как-то совсем пошло и откровенно, Наначи хватала ртом воздух, не в силах совладать с собственным телом.</p><p>Сквозь свое неровное, шумное дыхание она услышала голос Бондрюда — он, кажется, пытался её успокоить. Неожиданно стало легче, щупальца ослабили хватку и давление. Но совсем ненадолго, спустя несколько мгновений, они вновь полностью заполнили её. Наначи закрыла лицо руками, — будто защищаясь и прячась, вцепилась зубами в ладони, пытаясь болью загасить сводящий с ума жар и желание.</p><p>— Тише, тише, милашка, —прошептал Бондрюд, почесывая растрепанные ушки.</p><p>Наклонился ниже, убрал её лапки, нежно коснулся губами искусанных подушечек. Наначи застонала — неровно и отрывисто. Казалось бы — такая простая и невинная ласка, но как же она была приятна на контрасте с дикими рывками Касания Луны.<br/>Щупальца трахали её почти без ритма, дергано, но глубоко и сильно. Они толкались и извивались внутри, иногда черная масса терлась о клитор или задевала чувствительные места под хвостом. Эти прикосновения — такие неловкие и бестолковые, напоминали о её первых попытках мастурбации, когда она только училась понимать свое тело, проводя ночи с зажатой между бедер рукой.</p><p>— Помоги мне… — всхлипнула Наначи, задыхаясь в переплетении щупалец. — Я больше не выдержу… Просто закончи это…</p><p>Наначи выгнулась, сминая собственную грудь, соски, окатив черную массу брызгами своих соков. Глаза закатились, бедра двигались сами по себе навстречу извивающимся, толстым щупальцам, которые и не думали останавливаться, а продолжали вбиваться в пульсирующее лоно.</p><p>Бондрюд всегда давал ей передышку. Наслаждался тем, какая она нежная после оргазма, но Касание Луны лишь сильнее завелось, вынуждая давиться стонами от избытка ощущений. Наначи заерзала на кровати, пробуя сдвинуть ноги и закрыться, но тугие, черные нити обвили её талию и бедра и перевернули на живот, вмяв в кровать. Наначи зашипела, но вскоре стихла, поняв, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Существо Бездны было неумолимо. Она уже не могла отличить, где сокращаются щупальца, а где её стенки, извиваются под ногами ошалевшие от влажности и феромонов отростки или это простыня под ней так намокла. Наначи дышала глубоко и часто, мелко дрожа и кусая подушку. Потерянная в ощущениях она тихо всхлипывала, сбиваясь на крик всякий раз, когда накатывал очередной спазм. Пальцы на ногах онемели, взмокший у основания хвост бессильно обвис и мотался из стороны в сторону с каждым толчком безжалостных щупалец.</p><p>В чувство её привели прохладные прикосновения к лицу. Бондрюд щекотал её вибриссы, поглаживал кончик розового язычка, торчащий из приоткрытого рта. Отдышавшись, Наначи потянула руку к маске, трогая холодное гладкое стекло. В отражении она увидела себя — растрепанную, взъерошенную, на меховых щеках четко выделялись темные, влажные полоски. Не сказав ни слова, Бондрюд обнял её, запустив пальцы в разметавшиеся по простыням волосы.</p><p>Щупальца расползлись по телу, теперь движения были спокойными и неторопливыми. Несколько отростков гладили шею, пара расползлись по груди, играя с сосками, другие покрыли её бедра черной плотной пленкой.</p><p>— Кажется, они стали наконец-то уставать, — с облегчением произнесла Наначи.<br/>— Прости, я не знал, что так выйдет. Весьма, интересно, как быстро они сообразили, что с тобой делать. Если тебя стимулировать, то ты выделяешь больше жидкости, особенно когда…<br/>— Ах ты! — смущенная Наначи, пихнула его лапкой в грудь, не дав договорить.<br/>— Не ругайся. Я могу еще раз попробовать их снять.<br/>— Подожди немного.</p><p>Будучи прижатой к Бондрюду, Наначи заметила то, что в общем-то и так было очевидно. Или даже скорее почувствовала — как колом стоящий член, упирается ей в бедро.<br/>Какого только ему было все это время наблюдать, как она раз за разом кончает.</p><p>Наначи толкнула Бондрюда на простынь, небольно и игриво, сменила позу, встав на четвереньки и отставив пушистый зад. Она оседала его бедро и принялась снимать одежду. Получалось, правда, не очень. У неё дрожали пальцы и она никак не могла справится с застежкой. А ведь Бондрюд специально для их встреч переодевался в обычный костюм, походную форму снимать было долго и муторно. Увидев, что Наначи никак не может справиться с пуговицами, решил помочь ей.</p><p>Она завороженно смотрела как спадал черный шелк, обнажая белоснежную кожу. Из-за недостатка света на Пятом Слое удивительно светлую, Наначи бы сказала болезненно белую, да только с подтянутой фигурой искателя подобный эпитет совсем не сочетался. На учёного, проводящего все время в лабораториях, Бондрюд был совсем не похож. Идеальную белизну нарушали многочисленные шрамы. Отметины от зубов — в чем-то даже красивые, если не задумываться над тем, как он их получал, их Наначи нежно обводила пальчиками или мягким, мокрым языком. И зигзази швов на спине тоже ей нравились, как и полоса металлических чешуек закрывающих позвоночник. А вот расплавленная жаром Спарагмоса кожа выглядела жутко, хотя Бондрюд говорил, что боли не чувствует и что ей не стоит беспокоится, но одно дело позволять пускать себе в ход клычки во время их игр или меняться с ним ролями, совсем другое — то, что вытворяли с ним монстры Бездны и он сам во время своих опытов.</p><p>Когда на Бондрюд закончил с рубашкой, Наначи прихватила зубами его освободившуюся ладонь. Не стала кусать, только зажала краешек перчатки и потянула на себя. Затем попробовала развязать шарф, но тут обнаженная рука накрыла её грудь, с силой сжимая мягкое полушарие. Пальцы стянули черную оплетку, стиснули освободившийся сосок, смяли набухшую ореолу, которая выступала сквозь белоснежный мех. Наначи накрыла ладонь Бондрюда своей, словно напоминая себе, что теперь её наконец-то ласкают не щупальца. Казалось бы, совсем недавно она молила о том, чтобы Касание Луны скорее оставило её в покое, но вид полураздетого Бондрюда вновь пробудил в ней желание. Её ушки опять стали торчком, как и хвост, она по-животному терлась о него всем телом. Даже щупальца вновь пришли в движение, видимо, им передалось возбуждение своего носителя. Неожиданно в их эластичной массе чувствовалось что-то твердое, явно это были не руки Бондрюда и не его член. Предмет или существо вошли неглубоко, но сильно расширили её. Наначи оглянулась, но Бондрюд перехватил уши и потянул вниз. Жест почти что грубый и вульгарный, но именно этого она и хотела.</p><p>— Тебе не больно? — спросил Бондрюд.<br/>— Совсем наоборот, — в подтверждение своих слов, она двинулась навстречу… чему бы не проникало в неё.</p><p>Непроизвольно сжала мышцы и тихо зарычала. Все еще хотелось большего.<br/>Пушистая лапка скользнула по рельефному прессу, ненадолго остановилась у лобка, дразняще касаясь нежной кожи своей меховой стороной. Застежка на брюках легко поддалась, и спустя полминуты на Бондрюде остался только шлем и Белый Свисток. Второе он никогда не снимет, а вот первое….<br/>Наначи застыла, облизываясь на блестящий от смазки член.</p><p>Пока она раздумывала стоит ли его оседлать или продолжить игру, Бондрюд отдал Касанию Луны несколько коротких команд и её вновь опутали черные плети, поднимая над кроватью. Щупальца протянулись от потолка до постели, сформировав сеть, в которой Наначи трепыхалась как пойманная в паутину бабочка. Отростки обвили её грудь, сдвинув вместе, обхватили хвост, высоко задрав его. Они стали куда более послушными, и приказы выполняли быстро и точно, видимо приспособившись к отсутствию проклятия.</p><p>Наначи попробовала пошевелить руками, но ничего не вышло — набравшиеся сил щупальца вновь делали с ней, что хотели. Или то, что хотел Бондрюд. Они не давали ей раздвинуть ноги шире, не позволяли вывернуться из сети, только шею оставили свободной, не мешая дышать. Пользуясь этим, Наначи попробовала рассмотреть, что же входит в неё на этот раз.<br/>И увидела, как в неё погружается кончик хвоста Бондрюда. Касание Луны покрывало металл, защищая от травм и порезов, но менее диким от этого зрелище не становилось.</p><p>— Ты что творишь… — шикнула Наначи, в то же время завороженная видом того, как в неё плавно, чешуйка за чешуйкой входит артефакт.</p><p>Конечно, им и раньше доводилось использовать реликвии, но только из тех, что на аукционах Черного Рынка шли в особой категории. Да и сам Бондрюд был горазд находить своей изобретательности выходящее за рамки научных изысканий применение, но до такого он доходил впервые. Бездна, Наначи пробовала с ним всякое, но почему-то сейчас ей стало особенно стыдно.</p><p>Бондрюд убрал хвост, намотав щупальца и оставив её полностью раскрытой. На простыни закапала смазка.</p><p>— Я буду хорошей… — простонала Наначи, едва не плача.</p><p>Видя её мольбы, Бондрюд схватил её за уши и притянул голову ближе.<br/>Поняв, что от неё требуется, она обвела языком вены, слизала капли предсемени. Щупальца отпустили грудь, но тут же шлепнули по меховому заду, от чего Наначи тихо заскулила. Не столько от боли, сколько от нетерпения, от желания вновь быть взятой.</p><p>Хвост вновь вошел в неё, но не конца. Наначи воспользовалась тем, что касание Луны ослабло и обхватила лапками талию Бондрюда. Теплые, влажные губы послушно начали ласкать его член. Мягкие поцелуи, мазки шершавого мокрого язычка, очень осторожное покусывание — никакой боли, только аккуратность и нежность. Было лишь несколько быстрых легких прикосновений к головке, прежде, чем она взяла его полностью. Наначи отлично понимала, что Бондрюд не просто возбужден, а возбужден уже давно, а потому забрала в рот почти сразу, вместе с тем почувствовав себя заполненной внизу. Она прижалась всем телом к ногам Бондрюда, её руки обхватили его бедра, а ладони поглаживали напряженные ягодицы, то поднимаясь выше и скользя вдоль пластин на позвоночнике, пересчитывая чешуйки, то спускаясь ниже, очерчивая шрамы на бедрах и покрытое швами основание хвоста.</p><p>Бондрюд вторил её ритму, стоило ей остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание, как артефакт внутри неё замирал или и вовсе выходил, оставляя её с чувством тянущей пустоты. Пару раз она выпустила член изо рта, трясь бархатистой меховой щекой о влажный ствол, тогда и хвост выскальзывал из её щелки, скользя по бедрам и клитору.<br/>Когда Наначи в очередной раз приняла его полностью, до неё донесся голос — чистый, без механических помех и вибраций. Бондрюд снял шлем, ладонь все еще закрывала глаза и верхнюю половину лица, но Наначи видела, как болезненно надломлена линия рта, слышала, как он называет её милой.<br/>Отвлекаясь на то, чтобы отдышаться. Бондрюд обхватил её голову обеими ладонями, а его пальцы сжали основание ушек Наначи, не позволяя сделать ни одного движения, кроме тех, которые будут разрешены. Впрочем, и эти движения он держал под контролем. Понимая, что ему нужно, Наначи открыла рот пошире, и отдала себя на волю щупалец и желаний партнера. Она доверяла ему достаточно, чтобы позволять вот так просто пользоваться собой. Мало кому бы он позволил видеть себя без маски, тем более, в таком состоянии, когда его привычная собранность и спокойствие давали сбой.<br/>Наначи наслаждалась не только щупальцами, которые вновь стали гибкими и подвижными, ритмичными движениями хвоста, но и вихрем чужих ощущений, которые сводили её с ума. Надтреснутым голосом, обрывками фраз про то, какая она замечательная грубоватыми ласками, потерявшими всякую сдержанность и аккуратность.<br/>Ей уже начало сводить скулы, но Бондрюд сам задвигался сильно и быстро, вгоняя прямо до горла. Наначи беспомощно обвисла в черной паутине, уже плохо соображая что происходит. Её грудь, соски, нежные места под хвостом и вдоль спинки ласкали тугие плети, стенки гортани сжимались вокруг члена, внутри все пульсировало и сокращалось. Наначи хотела, чтобы он сдался первым, старалась продержаться еще немного, но происходящее было невыносимым. Из последних сил насаживаясь на хвост, она кончила, вновь заливая простыни и щупальца.<br/>Уже почти без сознания ощутила, как горячо и вязко стало в горле, инстинктивно сглотнула и слизала, попавшее на губы. Черные нити смешались с белыми, осевшими на лице и груди.<br/>Охрипшим голосом Бондрюд дал несколько команд Касанию Луны, которое плавно опустило Наначи на кровать, а затем скрылось в наруче Спарагмоса, словно его и не было. В номере стало тихо — никаких больше влажных шлепков и стонов, только сбивчивое дыхание двух уставших людей.</p><p>Они лежали, сплетясь хвостами. Бондрюд терся подбородком о её макушку, иногда покусывая уши, в ответ на что Наначи пищала с наигранным недовольством. По привычке она завернулась в его рубашку, слишком свободную для миниатюрного тела, но от того еще более уютную.</p><p>— Я обязательно найду способ забрать тебя с собой, — прошептал Бондрюд, прижимая её к себе как пушистую, мягкую игрушку.</p><p>Только не сейчас…<br/>Не любила она эти разговоры. Ей нравилось с каким восторгом Бондрюд рассказывал о Бездне, нравились артефакты, цветы и красивые вещицы с поверхности, которые он ей дарил, но даже сама мысль о том о том, чтобы покинуть Ирубуру, пугала Наначи до леденящих иголок под кожей. Это был даже не страх нарехата, знающего, что за пределами деревни он исчезнет в несколько мгновений, а нечто более личное, более пугающее, чем просто смерть.</p><p>Не зря же она когда-то предпочла закончить приключение и остаться в деревне, как до этого отказалась от жизни наверху, где так и не нашла себе места.<br/>Только иногда ей казалось, что не было никакой Бездны, не было и жизни до неё, существовало только ничто, холодное и бесконечное, как пустота в глазах змеиного старейшины.<br/>Её первыми воспоминаниями была боль. Наначи кричала и плакала, прячась в углу от высокой, черной тени. Но, несмотря на укусы, рыдания и слёзы, Бондрюд не оставлял попыток помочь ей. Вначале Наначи приучилась есть еду с его рук, иногда сдирая зубами перчатки и разрывая их в мелкие клочья. Привыкнув к его запаху и голосу, позволила прикасаться к себе.<br/>Они переспали еще до того, как впервые заговорили. Вся жизнь Наначи была полна животного ужаса, и удовольствия она понимала тоже только примитивные и простые. Ей до сих пор было немного стыдно за то, как она воспользовалась тем, что Бондрюд отдыхал после охоты на Ритуале Призыва. Наначи шипела, кусалась, но не позволяла стряхнуть себя, рыча на попытки снять её. Он никогда не ругался за этот поступок, но ей всё равно было больно вспоминать ту ночь.</p><p>— Мне столько всего надо тебе рассказать. Недавно я пересмотрел все записи, где говорилось о Принцессе, созданной Ирубуру…</p><p>Наначи не выдержала и прихватила зубами кожу на ключице, впрочем, укус тут же зализала. Бондрюд в ответ взъерошил её челку и подпушь на ушах.</p><p>— Ты все еще против? Ладно, видно еще не время. Просто… мне так не хватает тебя.<br/>— Я тоже по тебе очень скучаю, — с этими словами Наначи сильнее прильнула к Бондрюду, — Но… нет…</p><p>Он ничего не сказал. Только накрыл ладонью её глаза, и Наначи ощутила легкое прикосновение к своим губам. Нежный, невесомый поцелуй, который она не решалась углубить, пока сам Бондрюд не ввел в игру язык.</p><p>Наначи гладила лапками гладкие скулы, тонкие шрамы у рта, запустила пальцы в густые волосы. Сердце бешено колотилось от того, что сейчас она могла трогать его просто так, изучая и запоминая, пробуя угадать, как же он выглядит без шлема.<br/>Однажды, она обязательно увидит его без шлема.<br/>Посмотрит в глаза и скажет все то, что не могла сказать в этой затерянной в Бездне деревне, где все было ненастоящим.</p><p>Бондрюд мягко оборвал поцелуй и перевернул её на спину.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— А в этот раз пушистая держится дольше, чем обычно, — сказал Вазукян, указав длинным, гибким пальцем на обнимающуюся парочку.<br/>— Может быть, ему больше нечем платить? — проскрипел Маджикаджа. — В этот раз он почти ничего не взял с собой.<br/>— У нас не так то много вещей, которые можно вынести за пределы Ирубуру. Я лично попросил торговцев, чтобы они не торопились отдавать их Рассвету. Чем чаще он приходит, тем больше тратит на созданное деревней, и чаще участвует в охоте, помогая нашим.</p><p>Каджа восхищенно клацнул жвалами. Воистину, мудрость старейшины не знала границ.</p><p>Впрочем, не стоило недооценивать и вклад Белафу.<br/>Ведь все началось именно с его желания обладать кристаллом проклятия Лорда Рассвета. Настолько чистым и сильным, что он не побоялся лишиться половины своего величественного тела, органов чувств и всех конечностей, когда Бондрюд отказал ему в сделке. Но силы Ирубуру это не остановило, приняв жертву Белафу, деревня подарила ему второй кристалл — с такими же блестящими, полными любви и тепла глазами.<br/>И истинным бессмертием, способным утолить голод древнего змея.</p><p>Бондрюд восхитился тому, как Ирубуру породила вторую проклятую Митти, а в следующий визит взял с собой благословенное Бездной дитя, мирно спящее в своей клетке. Маленькое, покрытое мехом существо даже не шевельнулось, когда рядом появилась сотворенная деревней копия. Она точно также лежала, сложив лапки и свернувшись в тугой клубок, изредка вздрагивая в плену кошмарных сновидений.</p><p>Немногим позже Бондрюд восторженно делился с Вазукяном радостными вестями о том с какой точностью Ирубуру сумела воссоздать каждый внутренний орган, как безошибочно сконструировала скелет и даже сумела перенести личность и воспоминания оригинала. Деревня забирала оставленные Лордом Рассвета дары — порубленные куски детских тел, и раз за разом оживляла подопытную, заботливо лишая воспоминаний.</p><p>Однажды благословенная Бездной изменилась. Вместо мохнатого маленького ребенка нарехатам то и дело стала попадаться на глаза красивая пушистая девушка. Бондрюд объяснял её новый вид тем, что ему захотелось изучить взрослую особь, но вскоре Каджа заметил, как некогда бессловесный и забитый зверек начал все чаще улыбаться и даже немного говорить.<br/>Бондрюд прекратил стирать ей память.<br/>Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем милая, прекрасно пахнущая Наначи стала полноправным жителем деревни. Бойкая, жизнерадостная и интересующая всем вокруг, она быстро полюбилась нарехатам, охотно делящимися с ней историями о своей жизни, свежими сплетнями и домыслами о прошлом Ирубуру.</p><p>— Вдруг Рассвет привязался к ней?</p><p>Предположение на грани безумия. Но Маджикаджа хотел надеяться на лучшее. Все они когда-то надеялись, до того как создали свой собственный ад.</p><p>Вазукян залился смехом под аккомпанемент жутковатого перезвона украшений на трясущихся черно-белых рогах. Десятки пальцев защелкали, отбивая дробный ритм.</p><p>— Ты сам-то в это веришь? Не обманывайся его видом и манерами, Каджа, он намного меньше человек, чем любой из нас.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>